The Unimaginable
by Ageless Writer
Summary: Takes place two years after Where He Went. Summer. It's supposed to be fun. Right? Wrong. Trent is sent to a lecture in L.A. And on top of that, Casey gets attacked and her squad is handling the case. So why is Team Gibbs getting involved?
1. Prologue: Tragedy

**The Unimaginable**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the other characters who may be making cameos from other shows. I do own my original characters though.**

**A/N:Special Thanks:To Lily Anson for giving me this idea. I hope I do it justice.**

**Warning: T for a reason. This chapter has implications of torture. You have been warned.**

**Prologue:Tragedy**

Trent had his family sat down at the dinner table when he sighed. They looked up at him, knowing something was big was going to happen. Carter sighed. "Just say it, Daddy... We can handle it."Carter told him.

"I have been told by the headmaster at NCU that I am to go to Los Angeles for lectures. The entire thing will span over a week at the most..."Trent finally told them. Casey kissed his cheek.

"Go. That doesn't scare me nearly as much as when you used to have to go Peru or Indonesia, or even Israel."Casey half-joked, smiling. Corey pouted.

"But it's summer... Why is there still school stuff going on?"Corey asked. Dakota rolled his eyes.

"You don't get to whine about school. You're not getting to go until this August. You don't know what it's like."the older boy reminded his little brother. Corey snorted.

"But you and Carter complain. Why can't I?"the younger asked. Carter shook her head.

"Boys. Calm down. We can all complain. Okay? We should be more concerned about Daddy leaving. Again. We need to hope he doesn't come back with a missing arm or leg..."Carter quipped. Trent shook his head.

"You know, up until that last sentence I thought you would actually be missing me. I know where I stand now though..."Trent pouted. He felt something nudge his hand and looked to see a black nose surrounded by white fur. He heard whimpering and smiled, petting the white fur. "Well at least Benji loves me."Trent said, petting the dog. Casey smirked.

"Actually I think he's trying to sweet talk you into giving up your steak."Casey theorized, smirking when the dog barked in what seemed to be agreement. Trent pouted.

"I know where I stand in this family... I surely do."he dramatized, earning laughs from the table...

The next day, they were at the airport to tell him goodbye. Corey hugged his dad. "I am gonna miss you, Daddy... Be careful."the little boy begged. Trent kissed the top of his head.

"Don't worry about me... I'll be fine..."he assured the younger one before looking at Dakota. "Since you think you're too old to hug me in public or anything somewhat affectionate, what do you propose we do here?"he asked his oldest son. Dakota thought for a second before extending a hand.

"A handshake will work, Dad."he answered, smirking. Trent shook his hand, then murmured in the older boy's ear.

"Watch over your mom and sister for me. You're gonna be the man of the house one day, might as well get in some practice."Trent told him. Dakota smiled and nodded.

"Yes sir."Carter stepped up and hugged her dad, kissing his cheek.

"Be careful in L.A, Daddy. There are crazies over there and we're sending in another one."Carter told her dad. Trent rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Fine. I'll be careful. And so should you. Because if I find out that Jayden has been over at _my_ house or that you have been anywhere with him without a chaperone, you will be grounded until you turn forty."Trent reminded her. Carter rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Daddy."she replied, stepping back so her mother could step up. Casey hugged Trent.

"Be careful. Call me when you land so I know you got there safely."she told Trent. He nodded, holding her close.

"Okay... I will."he kissed her softly. "Love you."

"Love you too. Now go, before you're late to board."Casey told him, playfully shooing him off. Trent smirked and kissed her one more time before leaving...

Casey grabbed her work bag before looking at Carter. "You sure you can handle the boys while I'm at work?"Casey asked. Carter smiled.

"I can handle them Momma. And if I have trouble, Mrs. James is just down the road. And I will not have Jayden over. Promise."Carter crossed her heart. Casey smiled and hugged her daughter.

"Alright. I trust you."she walked into the living room and hugged her sons. "I'm going to work and will see you tonight if nothing happens. Love you."Casey told her kids.

"Bye Momma. Love you too."Dakota kissed his mom's cheek since they were in private. She smirked and didn't say anything.

"Love you Mommy... See you tonight."Corey hugged his mom again. Casey smiled and kissed the top of his head. Carter hugged her again.

"Bye Momma. Have fun. Love you."Carter told her mom. Benji walked up to Casey and whined, licking her hand. His way of saying goodbye. Casey smiled and bent down, petting the medium sized dog.

"Bye Benji.. Watch over the kids, okay?"she asked. The white furred dog sat up straight and tall.

"Arrrrooooo!"he answered, probably a yes. Casey chuckled and left. Carter looked at brothers.

"Okay. I know how Dad makes his spaghetti and I can make if fairly well. Who's hungry?"Carter asked. Both boys held up a hand, and the dog raised a paw. Carter nodded. "In that case, I will be in the kitchen. The doors stay shut and locked, remote is on the table, watch whatever you want so long as it's appropriate."Carter walked into the kitchen and lightly head-smacked herself. She was turning into her mother... And quickly... Crap...

Casey looked at the clock. It was late, and she needed to go home. David looked at her. "Go home to your kids. I got the rest of the paper work."David assured her, smiling. Casey grinned.

"Thank you, David. You're a saint."she said, grabbing her bag to leave. Her partner chuckled.

"Mind telling Kelly that? She doesn't believe me when I say it.."he called. Casey smirked, making her way to the garage.

She made her way over to her car when uneasiness settled in her stomach. Something wasn't right... Something was way off...

Then Casey felt it, someone pushing in the pressure point on her shoulders. She froze, trying to get away, but it was in vain. Her vision darkened, and she felt herself fall...

Casey felt herself waking up before her eyes could even open. As her vision cleared, she realized she was laying down on bed and that the room was dimly lit. Casey tried to raise up before being forced back down by her own arms. She was handcuffed to the headboard and if she tried to raise up again, she'd probably break her arms. Casey moved her legs carefully, to see if they were restrained too. They weren't and she sighed in relief. She could still fight with her legs if need be...

The door opened and before she could say anything or see anyone, she felt the person straddle her. "Are you wide awake now, Detective?"the voice asked. It was definitely male. She looked up to see who it was. Even in the dim light she could see her attacker. And just as she thought, it was a male. Couldn't be but maybe 23-26. A college kid probably. Dark hair, green eyes. Caucasian. Her mind reeled through the things her husband had taught her over the years.

"I'm awake. And you don't have to call me 'Detective'. My name is Casey... What's your name? What do you want with me?"she asked calmly, trying to control the situation. The man hit her, hard, she winced.

"I know who you are! And I know you sent my sister away. She didn't deserve to leave."the guy hit her again. "But now... Now I can help her, by avenging her. By finishing you."the boy asked. Casey looked up at him, trying to get eye contact.

"Look... I don't know who your sister is of even if I had her case... But if you just talk to me about it, I can help you. But you have to let me go."he hit her again, this time in the stomach. She gasped for air, wanting to turn over but the cuffs wouldn't let her.

"My sister suffered at the hands of a man for years. Now you're gonna see what she went through everyday with him. It won't be nearly as bad as it was for her, but you are going to get a taste."he vowed, hitting her again.

Casey's mind reeled through every case she had ever worked that involved an abused woman as a victim. But for the life of her, she couldn't think of any that resembled this man. "Look, I have three kids. They need me... You need to let me go."Casey pleaded again. He just hit her.

"No kid needs a mother like you."he got off of her and walked over to a table and picked something up. As he walked closer to her, she made out the objects shape. A knife. Her knife. The man straddled her again. He took the knife and had it trace over her without cutting. The man smirked and picked up a piece of her shirt, and cut it. He took the piece and placed it over her eyes, tying it.

"Now you'll just have to be surprised..."she heard him say. Then she felt it, his hands unbuttoning her shirt. She swore mentally, trying to think of a way out. She struggled with him, trying to kick him away from her. He came back and grabbed her legs, and she felt the sting of blade cut her.

"Behave. And I might let you go."he murmured in her ear. She felt his breath hit her neck. Felt him kiss down it. Tears pricked her eyes as she could knew where this was headed.

"Stop. You don't have to do this."she managed to find her voice, trying to move away from him. He hit her again.

"I do. You didn't understand why my sister did what she did. And now you will. Now you will understand what it's like to be at the mercy of a man."he finished unbuttoning her shirt as he talked. She felt tears threaten to fall. And suddenly she was glad for the blindfold. Because with it, he couldn't see her tears, and he wouldn't get the satisfaction he was after...


	2. Chapter One:Finding Her

**The Unimaginable**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the other characters who may be making cameos from other shows. I do own my original characters though.**

**A/N:Special Thanks:To Lily Anson for giving me this idea. I hope I do it justice.**

**Warning: T for a reason. **

**Chapter One:Finding Her**

Carter heard loud knocking on the front door and shuffled around to see who it was. Peaking out the peep hole, she saw David. She opened the door. "Uncle David. What are you doing here at 6 in the morning... On a Tuesday...?"she asked. The older man looked at her, confused.

"Why are you still in your pajamas?"he asked. Carter looked at him.

"I'm on this little thing called Summer Vacation. I am allowed to wear my pj's all day if I like. Now, tell me, why are you here?"she asked. David bit his lip.

"Is your mom here? She told me she was leaving about 10 last night. But when I left, her car was still there..."David just jumped to it. Carter shook her head.

"Didn't come in last night. I figured she caught a case..."Carter explained, fear and panic suddenly starting to root. David realized it and chuckled softly.

"She probably did. You know how she is. I'll check when I get back to the station."David told the young woman. Carter bit her lip.

"Okay... Call me though..."the young girl told him. David nodded and was about to leave when his phone rang. He answered.

"Hello? Yes... Okay I'll be there. Bye."he hung up and Carter looked at him. He smiled softly.

"I got a call-out is all... I'll let you know though..."and with that he left...

Carter bit her lip, worry still filling her up. She shook it off though, knowing that if the boys knew she was panicky, then they would be too. And it would be all for nothing. She went to the backdoor and let Benji inside for his breakfast before starting on hers. Cereal. Yum...

David kept trying to call her, but each time it went straight to voice mail. Where was she? They had a case. He shook his head as he pulled up and saw the ambulance there. He got out of the car and walked over to it, his mouth falling open when he saw who was being loaded up into it.

Casey was unconscious and had some kind of breathing machine on her. She was bruised on her face and from what he could tell, she had dried blood on her arms. He swore and looked at the EMTs. "What happened to her?!"he asked. One of them held up their hands.

"Sir. We're not for sure what happened. But we need to get her to a hospital immediately. When we found her she had a plastic bag over her head and her hands were handcuffed to the bed. We're not sure how long that bag has been on her, but we fear that she was asphyxiating. We need to take her now. You can see her later."the EMT explained. David nodded, none of it really sinking in just yet. The EMT and the ambulance left, David just stood there.

Tina walked up to him and placed a latexed hand on his shoulder. "David... This is gonna be a hard case for all of us... But we have to get to work."she tried to comfort him. David looked at her.

"Tina... What are you doing here? Casey's alive... Why are you here..?"he asked the medical examiner. Tina looked at the detective.

"Because of him."the M.E gestured to the body going into her medical examiner van. David walked up to get a good look at the body. It was a male. Blonde. Brown eyes.

"Did he... Is he the one who... Did he try to kill Casey?"David asked. Tina shrugged.

"I won't know until I do the autopsy. But I will say he has blood on him. It could be hers. And the gunshot wound on his hand is consistent with suicide..."Tina trailed. David looked at the body.

"What if it isn't the guy and he was just at the wrong place at the wring time?"he asked. Tina looked at David.

"Then find the SOB who tried to kill our friend."Tina told him, walking to her van. David forced a smile before walking into the room. The crime scene...

There was a bed in the middle of the room. Blood all over the sheets, cloth pieces strung around. He put on gloves before picking up a piece to examine it. David swore. It looked like a piece of the shirt Casey was wearing the day before. He bagged it and tagged it, looking around the rest of the room.

He grabbed the cuffs from the bed. Hers. He bagged it too, along with the bloody knife... Her knife. A CSU officer came up to him. "We're gonna cut the lights and check the bed for... Fluids..."the lady said. David swore, thinking it was a waste of time. She wasn't raped... Was she...?

The lights cut off and the blue light from the equipment came on. The CSU carefully ran it over the bed. Sure enough, much to Detective Martin's disdain, there were fluids. "That glow indicates it's semen... Your partner was raped."the lady said. David shook his head.

"No. Couldn't that just mean that whoever did this had sex with someone else?"he was in disbelief. The lady thought about.

"It could... But I doubt it since your partner was found handcuffed to the bed with her clothes strewn about."the lady explained, putting a comforting hand on the detective's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Tina found her phone and called Carter, knowing that Casey's kids needed to know before it hit the news. " 'Ello?"the teen answered. Tina took in a deep breath.

"Carter. It's me. Tina. I work with your mom... She... She's been sent to Durham Regional Hospital. She was attacked last night.. But she's gonna live... She's gonna be okay."Tina blurted out. She heard silence fall.

Carter sat down, tears threatening to fall. "W-what?! Momma's... In the hospital...? W-what happened?!"Carter asked, feeling terrified.

"I'm gonna call your mom's friend from D.C.. Abby Scuito... The few minutes she was awake she told us to call her and have her stay with you. Everything's gonna be fine, we are on the case."and Tina hung up. Carter hated for it, but new the M.E wasn't good with bad news. Carter felt her tears falling and she wiped them away. Dakota and Corey looked at her.

"What's wrong Carter?"Dakota asked, watching his sister wipe her tears away. Carter sighed.

"M-Momma is in... The hospital... She was hurt really badly last night... But she's.. She's gonna be okay..."Carter promised. Dakota felt tears hitting his shirt.

"M-mom's... In the hospital...?"he asked. Carter hugged her brother.

"I'm sorry... But... It's... It's the truth..."Carter forced out of her mouth. Corey felt the tears.

"NO! NO! Momma's can't be-!"the little boy couldn't even finish the sentence before he stormed off to his room.

"Corey!"Carter called after her brother. Dakota shook his head, hugging his sister.

"Let him be right now... Let him believe it..."

Abby smiled when Gibbs came into her lab with a Caf-Pow!. "Finally, Gibbs! I was thinking of putting out a BOLO for you."the goth joked. Gibbs chuckled and handed her the drink, kissing her cheek.

"There's the drink I owed you."Gibbs told her. Short and to the point. Abby smiled and took a sip when her phone rang. She answered.

"Hello! Abby Scuito, forensics extraordinaire speaking. How may I help you?"Abby answered in her own Abby-like way.

"Abby... This is Tina Cortes. I'm the medical examiner to the police force in Oxford, North Carolina. It's really short notice, but this is an emergency. Detective Kort was severely injured last night. We can't get a hold of her husband, but we're still trying. But until we can get him... Casey asked for you to stay with the kids..."the voice on the other line said.

"Are you with her? Is she still there? I have to ask her something..."Abby asked.

"Unfortunately Miss Scuito... Casey passed out afterward.. But would you stay with them..?"Tina asked. Abby bit her lip.

"Yeah. My boss is pretty understanding. And those kids don't need to be alone for too long.. I'll be there in less than an hour... Maybe three or four depending on if I have to drive or can find a plane or not..."Abby said, hanging up. The goth bit her lip, wanting to cry.

Gibbs had no idea what happened over the phone, but he knew Abby needed to be held. So he pulled her into a hug. She reciprocated and hugged him back, crying softly. "What happened Abs?"Gibbs asked her.

"Casey's injured... But I don't know the specifics... But I do know I need to stay with her kids... Can you talk to Vance for me before I go? I don't know how long I'll be there..."Abby asked. Gibbs looked at her.

"Of course, Abby... But why isn't Trent there?"Gibbs asked. Abby bit her lip again.

"They can't get a hold of him... Which insinuates that he could've been killed... Or taken by whoever hurt Casey..."Abby's mind wandered to the worst case scenario. Gibbs kissed the top of her head.

"I'll go with you to help you out... Okay?"Gibbs asked. Abby nodded weakly, moving away from him to shut down her "babies".

Trent swore softly as the next speaker stood up and went to give his speech. He hated lectures. Hated sitting through them, hated speaking at them, just absolutely hated them. But they were a part of his job now... And he would only have to suffer for a week. Then he could go home and stay in the bed with his wife all day. He smiled at the thought, suddenly wishing it was Saturday...


	3. Chapter Two:Arrival

**The Unimaginable**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the other characters who may be making cameos from other shows. I do own my original characters though.**

**A/N:Warning: T for a reason. **

**Chapter Two:Arrival**

Gibbs had gotten permission for him and Abby to leave for North Carolina. Now here they were, sitting on a plane, waiting for it to land at the airport. Abby was listening to her music, trying to stay calm while Gibbs looked out the window, wondering what had happened to his former colleague. The plane was getting close to landing as they put on their seat belts.

The plane landed and Gibbs went to get their luggage, Abby sat down, waiting on him. Gibbs came back and handed her a few bags. "So, do you know where they live?"the former marine asked. Abby smiled.

"Yeah. I know. I've been here a few times during my vacations..."Abby told him, taking the bags and getting up. Gibbs looked slightly confused.

"I know you used to go to school with her... But that was back in D.C. Why have you been here?"he asked, curious. Abby smirked.

"Gibbs! Leave the questioning of people's private lives to Tony."the goth told him, walking outside to get a taxi...

David sat down at his desk, glancing over to her's every chance he could. He had never really worked a case without a partner before... And he sure didn't want to now. But he had no choice. He had to fix this...

Chief Walsh walked into the squad room and looked at David. "How are you holdin' up?"the older man asked. David shrugged.

"Not well... I don't think... I'm still getting over the shock... I guess..."David explained, looking at his boss. Walsh looked down.

"I'm sorry... And I know this isn't a good time, but I've assigned a rookie to help with this case. She is in line for a promotion to be a detective and I wanna see how she handles homicide."Walsh explained. David clenched his jaw.

How dare his boss bring in someone new when they were in the midst of losing a cop? "What?! Chief! No. This isn't what needs to happen. Tell her to wait. Casey loves to break in the recruits. We have to wait for her to be able to come back."David argued. Walsh laid a comforting hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"David, you have to understand, Casey won't be setting foot in this building for awhile. Probably not for at least a few months. You need a partner. And this recruit needs experience. You do the math."Walsh walked out and a young woman walked in. She smiled.

"Hi. My name's Jasmine Hudson. I am looking forward to working with you. Which desk do I get to borrow?"she asked. David bit his tongue to keep from telling her to buzz off.

"Look. This is a bad time for you to be here. But since I don't get a choice in the matter, your desk is there."he pointed to an empty desk on the far corner. Jasmine nodded, biting her lip. She walked to the desk and sat down.

"Here?"she asked. David nodded.

"There."his phone rang and he looked at the ID. Tina. He got up and started towards the door. Jasmine got up and followed him. David turned to face her. "What are you doing?"he asked.

"Sir... I have to observe you on cases..."Jasmine reminded him David swore but said nothing of it, walking to autopsy.

Tina saw David walk into her room, a young woman following behind him. "Who's she?"Tina asked, wondering why on earth someone was helping them with a case this personal. David glared.

"New kid. I have to let her 'observe'."David answered. Tina shook her head, muttering something about killing Walsh. "So... Why did you call me in here?"David asked. Tina gestured over to the body.

"I just finished the autopsy. The blood that was on him was his own. However I did find some blood that didn't match him or Casey."Tina responded. David looked at her.

"So that means our guy's still out there?"David asked. Tina bit her lip.

"Afraid so. I felt bad for this guy though. Seems like he caught a real bad case of wrong place, wrong time. He was shot, but he didn't shoot himself. Dominic just got done making his model of how that would have happened and the trajectory was all wrong for it to have been self inflicted."Tina explained. David nodded.

"I see... Does that mean Dom's done with all of the forensics? Or is he still working on it?"the detective asked. Tina shrugged.

"Beats me."she admitted. Then she it her lip. "Have... You heard anything from the hospital yet...?"the M.E asked. He shook his head.

"No... But I'm worried... You're free now... Why don't you go and check on her? That way you can call the rest of us and let us know."David devised. Tina bit her lip and grabbed her bag.

"Call me about any changes. Okay?"Tina asked. David smiled weakly.

"I will. Promise."

The taxi stopped in front of the house. Gibbs got out and couldn't help but whistle. It was bigger than what he thought it would be. But he guessed that with three kids, you needed a big place. Abby smirked. "I know right? But it's actually smaller looking on the inside. We may wanna be quiet coming in, because they have a pretty good sized dog, and he is definitely a guard dog. Like he barks and bites hard."Abby rambled, grabbing her bags. Gibbs got what was left and walked behind the goth, going over to the door.

Abby knocked and glanced into the peep hole. Looking to see who would answer.

Carter looked into the peep hole and saw Abby, remembering that Tina had called earlier about Abby coming. She opened the door and watched as the goth came in, then saw another familiar face walk in. "I knew Abby was coming... But you should've told me you were coming with her, Gibbs."Carter told the older man, trying to be more like herself. Gibbs shrugged.

"Didn't know I had to call Carter. My bad."Gibbs answered, and Carter knew that was as close to an apology as she would get from the man.

Footsteps were heard walking downstairs and Abby felt herself being hugged. "Abby... I'm glad you're here."she heard a familiar voice say. She smiled and turned to see Dakota.

"I'm just glad to be here too... Though I wish it was under different circumstances..."Abby told the young boy, hugging him. Dakota looked up and saw Gibbs before turning to Carter, a confused look on his face.

"That's Gibbs, Koda. You remember? He's the NCIS agent Daddy talked about helping him..."Carter jogged her brother's memory. Dakota nodded and shook the other man's hand.

"Dakota Kort."he introduced himself. Gibbs smiled.

"Jethro Gibbs."Gibbs reciprocated, shaking the boy's hand. Abby looked around.

"Where are Corey and Benji?"the goth girl asked. Dakota turned to face her, biting his lip.

"Corey... Didn't take the news about Momma being in the hospital very well... He... Cried himself to sleep earlier... And he's still asleep... And as for Benji, he's sleeping by Corey's bed. The dog's worried about him... And so are we.."Dakota answered. Carter gaped at her brother.

"That is the most he's ever talked to anyone before."Carter teased her brother, trying to stay in a calm place. Dakota smirked.

"I talk all the time. You just don't listen."he retorted. Gibbs looked at Abby, slightly concerned before looking at the kids.

"How are you two handling the news?"he asked. Carter took a deep breath.

"I'm trying to think positive. Last time I talked to Tina, she didn't know what all had happened to Momma, but she did know Momma was gonna live. So I've tried to stay positive about it, focusing more on the fact she'll live than worrying about what exactly happened. My mom and dad both have a tendency to get injured. If I made myself sick with worry every time one of them went to the hospital, I'd have to stay in a mental institution."Carter answered Gibbs. They shifted their gaze to Dakota.

"Look, I'm upset that Mom's in the hospital. But there's nothing I can do to change that. I... I'm worried about her... But I know she'll be okay in the end..."he answered, sitting down on the couch, feeling tears threaten to fall. Carter noticed sat beside him, hugging him carefully while hiding his face.

"It is gonna be okay. I promise..."she murmured to her brother, feeling him hug her back, tears hitting her shirt. She felt her own tears threatening to fall, but tried not to think about it.

Gibbs noticed and looked at Abby, who looked like she was gonna cry too. He hugged her. "They'll be okay eventually Abby... All of them will..."he murmured to her. Abby hugged him back.

"I know.. I know..."she muttered back, looking at the kids. She bit her lip. "Hey... Have either of you gotten in touch with Trent yet...?"she asked. Carter looked at the goth, tears streaming down.

"No... He's probably still at the lectures... They won't you bring cell phones into a lecture... It's the only explanation..."Carter explained, still hugging her brother. Abby bit her lip and nodded.

"We'll try again in a little bit then..."Carter agreed...

Trent swore. This was all going far to slowly. He had to get out of here soon, or he feared he would go mad. And no one deserved to see him do that... No one did...


	4. Chapter Three:Knowing

**The Unimaginable**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the other characters who may be making cameos from other shows. I do own my original characters though.**

**A/N:Warning: T for a reason. And I want to apologize ahead of time about the hospital protocols. I am not familiar with them and what I find are just bits and pieces I've picked up from watching cop shows and what I found online. So, I say, sorry. **

**Also, anything written in italics is either used for emphasis or it's a dream/nightmare.**

**Chapter Three: Knowing**

Tina walked into the hospital and found the nurse in charge. "Hello. My name is Tina Cortes. I am a medical examiner for the homicide department in Oxford... I'm here to see a friend... Casey Kort. Um... If you need my ID. Here it is."Tina handed the woman her ID. The nurse looked it over, then at Tina.

"Wait here... I need to find the doctor to see if she can have visitors... If she can... You are welcome to go."the nurse assured her. Tina smiled.

"Thank you."and with that, the nurse was gone. She returned a few moments later.

"The doctor said you could see her, but he wanted to ask you some questions first."the nurse relayed the message. Tina nodded.

"Okay."she walked through the doors and saw a guy waiting by the door. He approached her.

"Dr. Cortes?"he asked, shaking her hand.

"Yes Sir. And you are?"Tina asked. The man smiled.

"Dr. Charing. About your friend, Detective Kort... She did have asphyxia but that's passed now that she can breathe again. She had a few broken ribs, several incisions over her entire body, and several bruises. No severe injuries aside from the incisions and broken ribs. We went ahead and did the surgery on the ribs, but at least she can breathe... Um... Her wrists have marks left from were something was pressed against them for so long. Possibly from rope or handcuffs..."Charing explained. Tina bit her lip, nodding.

"That it?"she asked. Charing bit his lip.

"I wish... We... Ran... A rape kit. It was positive for semen... Um.. Do you know who her next of kin are? We need to notify them..."Charing finished. Tina bit her lip, her mind flashing to what her friend must've went through the night before.

"I.. I've already been trying to get a hold of her husband... No luck there... And her kids probably couldn't handle seeing her like this yet... Maybe when she wakes up..."Tina trailed, her mind on autopilot. The doctor nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Dr. Cortes... I know the news is startling... But you needed to hear it..."Charing told her. Tina bit her lip before turning to face him.

"You said you gave her a rape kit...? Which means we have DNA... Can you have that sent over to the homicide department in Oxford? I know people there who would sign for it."Tina tried, thinking of a way to find the guy who hurt her friend. The doctor sighed.

"Doctor... You of all people should know I can't release the rape kit without the woman's consent. It would be a breech of protocol..."Charing dismissed her. Tina looked at him.

"I know Casey very well, both professionally and personally. And I know she would consent if it meant we could catch this guy before he hurt another woman. You have to sign it over to homicide."Tina pleaded. Charing sighed.

"How about this, if she doesn't wake up within twenty-four hours, I will call Oxford P.D to have them pick it up."Charing mediated. Tina nodded

"That works... Now... Where is her room?" Charing walked her down the hall and into room 324.

"This room is hers. The visit is only gonna be for a few minutes, however. She still needs all the rest she can get and visits can be stressful, even if she is out cold."Charing told her before leaving. Tina stepped inside and saw her friend laying on the bed, IVs and tubes on and in her body. She sat down in a chair by the bed.

"Don't worry about your kids, okay? Abby is taking care of them write now. And we're trying to get a hold of Trent. I know you would want him to be here with you while you're hurt..."Tina took her friend's hand carefully. "It's all gonna be okay... David's working this case... You know he'll catch the guy who did this to you."Tina bit her lip, sitting the rest of the time in silence with her friend before the nurse came in to tell her to go...

Abby's phone rang during dinner. She looked at the kids and Gibbs, excusing herself. She walked into the living room to answer it. "Hello? Tina?"she asked. She could tell the other woman was trying not to cry.

"I went to the hospital to see Casey. You're the first one I called since you have the kids..."Tina started. Abby bit her lip.

"How is she? What's happened to her?"Abby asked. The goth heard the other woman take a deep breath.

"She's... Been better... Has a tube in her for just about every bodily function, IVs for all the medicine... She's still unconscious... It's bad... But the kids can see her tomorrow..."Tina answered the first question.

"Okay, so what's happened to her?"Abby asked again.

"She... Has a few broken ribs... Some deep cuts from a recently sharpened knife... Which is actually consistent with the first report David made... Casey's knife was the one in question and she did sharpen it the day before... Numerous bruises on her sides and face..."Tina answered. Abby could tell the M.E was holding something back.

"What aren't you telling me, Tina?"the goth asked. She heard the other woman let out a shaky sigh.

"The doctors ran a rape kit on her... And... They found semen... The guy raped her..."Tina finally brought herself to say. Abby swore.

"Do you have any idea who could do something like this to Casey?"the goth asked. She imagined the other woman shaking her head.

"No... Honestly I don't..."Tina admitted.

"Well... Thanks for telling me... I... I need to tell the kids she was hurt... To an extent since the boys aren't old enough to know about..."Abby looked and saw six pairs of eyes looking at her. "R-a-p-e..." she spelled it out quickly, knowing that none of them could spell as fast as her. She hung up.

"Was that Tina?"Carter asked. Abby nodded.

"Yeah... She got to see your mom in the hospital... She knows what happened to your mom..."Abby told them. Corey bit his lip.

"Mommy okay?"he asked, moving a curly strand of hair out of his eyes. Abby smiled weakly.

"Yeah... Mommy's fine... She's resting though. Which means we won't get to see her until tomorrow..."Abby answered, pushing back the young boy's hair. "And you need to get some of these curls cut..."

"I know... M-mommy was... Gonna take me this Friday..."he replied, looking down. Abby hugged him.

"It's gonna be okay Corey... She's gonna be okay..."Abby promised the little boy. Dakota looked at the goth.

"Abby... What happened to Momma? How bad hurt is she...?"Dakota asked. Abby stood up.

"She had some broken ribs but the doctors fixed them with surgery... But she'll be sore around her stomach for a while so when you hug her, be gentle... She has real bad cuts and bruises over her body... But other than that, she's okay."Abby smiled. Dakota smiled weakly.

"Good. Someone needs to call, Dad... Maybe we can get a hold of him now..."Carter remarked. Abby nodded.

"Okay... I'll call your Dad... You guys need to finish dinner."Abby commented. The kids nodded and walked back to the kitchen. Gibbs looked at Abby.

"That wasn't all that happened to Casey, was it Abs?"Gibbs asked. Abby bit her lip.

"You sure know how to read me El Jefe. Um... No... It wasn't... But I couldn't say it in front of the boys because... They're not... Exactly.. Old enough to know yet..."Abby rambled. Gibbs looked at her.

"What else happened, Abs?"he asked, trying not to lose patience.

"She... She was raped Gibbs..."the forensic specialist answered. Gibbs swore, and shook his head.

"Call Trent. And keep dialing him until he answers. I don't care if he's meeting with the President. His wife needs him now. Or... She will when she wakes up..."Gibbs commanded. Abby saluted him, smiling weakly.

"Yes Boss..."Gibbs forced himself to smirk playfully and walked into the kitchen, trying to keep the dog from stealing the kids' food...

Trent was talking to one of his coworkers after the lectures, both of them complaining about the length of the speeches. "It's ridiculous... They expect us to learn something from this garbage? I am a fast learner, and I still have no idea what they're wanting us to do."Keith Richards spat. Trent shook his head.

"I thought I was going to go mad. I'm already dreading tomorrow..."Trent admitted. Keith chuckled.

"Yeah. I am too... We were in there awhile... Wonder if my family missed me..?"the other man asked, picking up his phone and turning it on. Trent got his and turned it on. He frowned when he saw all the missed calls.

"This can't be good..."Trent said aloud. Keith looked at him.

"What is it, Trent?"

"I've got over thirty missed calls from David and Tina, my wife's coworkers, my daughter, and Abby, a friend of my wife... And Durham Regional, a hospital... "Trent felt an uneasiness hit him when his phone rang again, Abby. He answered. " 'Ello Abby... What's wrong? Why have so many people tried to call me? I'm worried. Are the kids okay?"he asked, almost certain his panic was sinking into his voice.

"The kids... Are more or less okay... Shaken up... But okay... I'm staying with them..."Abby replied. He could tell something was bothering her.

"Out with it Abby... What happened?"the Brit asked again. There was a long pause. "Abigail. Tell me. Did... Did something happen to Casey...?"Trent asked, biting his lip.

"Yes... Trent... She... She was hurt... Bad... Broken ribs... Which got fixed in surgery... Um... She was cut and bruised pretty bad... I... I don't know how bad because I haven't got to see her yet, so I'm going by what Tina said..."Abby blurted and began rambling.

Trent felt everything stop and slow down. His wife was hurt. And he was over a thousand miles away... Casey was hurt... His wife... "Abby... Is... There anything else I should know...?"he asked, afraid to know, but knew he needed to.

"Are... Are you alone...? I... I don't know how you'll take this..."Abby started. Trent swore, he didn't have time for this. He had to know.

"Abby! Please... Tell me..."Trent pleaded. He hear her take in a deep breath.

"Trent... Casey... Casey was raped..."Abby told him. His world stopped. Someone had slept... With his wife... Someone forced her to sleep with him. She was touched by someone else...

"Please tell me you're joking Abby.. Please..."he begged. He heard her stifle a sob.

"I wish I was... But I'm not..."Abby told him. He swore.

"Look... I... I'm gonna try to get home tonight or tomorrow... I... I gotta go..."he hung up and felt himself sinking down to the floor. Tears were threatening to fall. Keith sunk down with him.

"What happened Trent? Is everything okay?"the older man asked. Trent put his head in hands, wiping away tears. He was silent for a little while.

"No.. Nothing's okay... Casey...Casey was attacked... She... She's hurt real bad... I... I need to be there..."Trent replied shakily. Keith nodded understandingly, not wanting to know everything. He winced as he could hear the Brit sob softly. Keith bit his lip, knowing how he would feel if it was his wife.

"Go. The Headmaster will understand and I'll cover for you here. You're wife needs you now though."Keith said, giving a small smile. Trent looked at his friend, wiping away a few tears.

"Thanks... Are... Are you sure though...?"he asked, looking at the older man. Keith nodded.

"Go. Casey needs you."Keith reiterated. Trent carefully got up.

"Thank you again."he said, turning to his friend. Keith got up and smiled, nodding.

"Go."Trent left for the hotel that time, fighting back more tears...

David hung up on Tina, holding his head in his hands. He knew Casey was beat up, but raped...? Why would anyone want to...? Why? He hit his desk with one of his hands. Jasmine jumped.

"What is it, Sir?"she asked. He turned to face her.

"Casey. She's really bad hurt."was all David told her, getting up to go to down to forensics. Jasmine got up, following him. David turned to her. "Look. I'm just going to tell Dominic the news. Okay? He knows Casey well and deserves to know what happened to her. You never knew her, you don't know her, you don't need to know. Okay?!"David raised his voice to the younger woman. She nodded, biting her lip. She went over to her desk and sat down.

David felt a pang of guilt hit him. He didn't have to be so hard on the rookie... It wasn't her fault Casey was hurt, that she was here instead of his partner. Was it? No... No it wasn't... But he'd have to apologize later, he was too close to Dom's to turn around now.

Dominic turned when David walked in. "Any news? Is she okay?"Dominic asked. David bit his lip before explaining to Dominic what happened. The younger man paled.

"Well... That explains the fluids CSU found on the sheets... But unless we get her rape kit... We can't be sure it's the same guy..."the forensic scientist explained. David nodded.

"I see... Anything else you can give me...?"the detective asked. Dominic shook his head.

"Sorry... So... How is the rookie working out?"David looked down, biting his lip.

"She's trying to fit in... And I like her okay... But... She's not Casey and now wasn't a good time to bring her into our 'family'."David explained. Dom nodded.

"I understand... Just make sure she knows that... Female rookies are more likely to have hurt feelings than males..."

Jasmine bit her lip. What was she doing wrong? Why didn't her new mentor like her? She shook her head, wondering. She felt a hand land on her shoulder and she looked up. "Chief Walsh...?"Jasmine asked. The older man smiled weakly.

"Don't take anything Detective Martin says right now to heart. He's upset because his partner is in the hospital. It's made him touchy and hard to get along with... Well... More so then usual..."the chief apologized for his detective. Jasmine bit her lip.

"I"ll keep that in mind..."Jasmine told him. He smiled and walked to his office...

_He was on top of her, touching her. And she wanted so desperately to find a way to get him off of her. She felt her eyes welling up with tears as he cut her again, hitting her. He gave her cheek a chaste kiss. "Relax Detective... It'll make things so much easier..."her attacker whispered, his hand caressing her side. She tried to kick him off again._

_"__Stop. Get off of me."she told him again, trying to get him off. He hit her again._

_"__I said relax. You'll only make things worse for yourself."he reiterated. She felt one of his hands start unbuttoning her pants. She tried to fight him off again, only to have him put his weight on her, stopping her movements. "RELAX." She felt him get off of her and heard the rustling of clothes, she began praying, knowing he was stripping down himself._

_She felt him straddle her again, fully nude. She felt him trying to get off her pants again. "Stop. Just stop."she broke down, begging him to stop..._

She opened her eyes to a blinding light, white walls. She felt something unfamiliar inside her body, a tube in her mouth. She struggled, not knowing what was going on. "She's crashing! Someone help me put her under again!"she heard someone yell. What? Why was she-

Her thoughts were cut off as she felt herself feeling sleepy again. She closed her eyes, her mind drifting. Her last thoughts before she fell asleep again were of her husband and children...


	5. Chapter Four:Trouble Brewing

**The Unimaginable**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the other characters who may be making cameos from other shows. I do own my original characters though.**

**A/N:Warning: T for a reason. And I want to apologize ahead of time about the hospital protocols. I am not familiar with them and what I find are just bits and pieces I've picked up from watching cop shows and what I found online. So, I say, sorry. **

**Also, anything written in italics is either used for emphasis or it's a dream/nightmare.**

**A/N 2: I'm sorry for the long delays. Where I live has been storm central and I refuse to use my computers during them for safety reasons. I apologize. My next chapter will much longer, I promise.**

**Chapter Four:Trouble Brewing**

Trent carefully crept into his house, making sure to be especially quiet so he wouldn't wake anybody up. He glanced and saw the T.V was on, the theme for a DVD was playing over and over. There was a case laying down on the coffee table. _Space Jam_. He smiled weakly as he turned to the couch. All three kids were laying down with Abby, snuggled into the goth on it. Gibbs was asleep in the chair. Benji was laying by the couch...

Wait... Gibbs...? What was he doing here? Trent shook his head. Abby. That was the only explanation. "D-daddy...?"he heard a voice ask. Trent turned and saw Corey sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey Corey..."Trent whispered. The little boy carefully got down from the couch, trying not to wake up the others. He ran over to his dad and hugged him.

"Daddy... Mommy... She's..."Corey couldn't finish the sentence. Trent shushed him, picking him up carefully.

"Shh... I know... I know... It's why I'm home so early... My family needs me.."Trent tried to soothe his son. Corey held onto his dad, slowly falling back asleep.

"But.. But... Daddy... Momma needs... Us now..."Corey told his dad, his voice laden with sleep. Trent kissed the top of his son's head.

"Tomorrow. But now she's like us... She needs her sleep... And so do we..."he reasoned with the young boy. He heard stirring from the couch.

"Dad?"the voice asked. He turned and saw the other two children were awake and looking at him.

"Hey kiddos... How're you all feeling...?"Trent asked them. Carter shrugged.

"Scared... Worried mostly... But we're fine..."Carter answered, getting up to hug her dad. Trent hugged her one armed as he continued to hold the youngest. Dakota hugged his dad next, one armed as well.

"Question is Dad... How are you?"Dakota asked, looking at Trent. The older man sighed.

"I've... I've been better... New question... Why is Gibbs here?"the Brit asked. Carter shrugged.

"He came with Abby. That's all I know..."Carter informed her father. Trent nodded.

"Look... Tomorrow we're all gonna go see your mother. I need all of you to go to bed and get enough rest for the trip and the wait..."Trent explained to his children. Carter and Dakota nodded, going upstairs to their rooms. Trent carefully went upstairs to tuck in the sleeping Corey before heading into his and Casey's room. He peeked in and saw the outline of a woman laying there, and in shock flicked the lights on. The woman shot up in the bed.

"What the-?"she began, looking at who turned on the lights. She blushed when she saw who it was. "Trent...? When did you get in...?"

"Just now... Why are you sleeping in here Abby?"he asked, shocked. The goth shrugged.

"I fell asleep on the couch... I guess Gibbs brought me in here..."Abby suggested, getting up. Trent shook his head.

"Sleep, Abby. I just need a shower and to change and I'll go back downstairs to sleep on the couch."Trent assured the goth. Abby shook her head.

"No way. This is your bed. You have the better right to sleep in it."Abby started out. Trent lightly grabbed her wrist.

"No... Abby... Please... I... I can't sleep in here without her... I'd rather you stay in here..."Trent admitted. Abby bit her lip.

"Okay... Okay..."she laid back down, falling asleep all most instantly. Trent smirked, imagining what his kids must've done to the cheery goth to make her so tired. He sighed and grabbed his shorts and a t-shirt on his way to the bathroom...

Gibbs had been awake when Trent walked into the house, but he hadn't said anything because he wanted the younger man to spend some time with his kids. He sighed and rose up, looking over to the sleeping dog and shook his head. Some guard dog. Didn't even bark to tell his master hello. Gibbs leaned back in the chair, waiting for Kort or Abby to walk downstairs.

"Well I see you're awake. Now tell me why you're in my home, Gibbs."Trent questioned when he walked down. Gibbs shrugged.

"Didn't want Abby to be alone. Besides, I thought it'd be nice to see you again Trent. Maybe mess with you a little bit."Gibbs retorted. Trent felt himself smile, laying down on the couch. Gibbs looked at him questioningly. "Not sleeping in your bed, Trent?"the older man asked. Trent sighed.

"No... Abby needs it more..."Trent told Gibbs. The later raised his eyebrow in response. The Brit bit his lip. "Besides... I... I couldn't sleep in there... Not without Casey..."Trent admitted. Gibbs nodded, understandingly. He hadn't been able to sleep in his and Shannon's bed either when she died. It gave him false hope to sleep in there... The thoughts that when he woke up, the redhead would be there beside him, holding him. Yes, he understood. He understood perfectly.

"You know, Kort... Things... Might be different for you and Casey when she gets to come home right...? She probably won't let you touch her or hold her as often... Nightmares might be unbearable for her. She may hit you in a night terror if it gets that bad... So you may wanna be prepared..."Gibbs forewarned the Brit. Trent rose up carefully to face the older man.

"Sounds to me as if you've been in this position before... An ex-wife...?"Trent asked, genuinely curious. Gibbs sighed.

"No... Jenny... Jenny, Decker, and I were in Europe for quite sometime... While we were there... We all had to slip up from each other to keep from getting caught... Decker and I met up later, not thinking much of not seeing Jen... That is... Until we actually found her... By then though it was too late... She was unconscious with a bullet in her thigh and was as black and blue as you could get... When we got her to our medical team, they found she was raped... When Jenny was cleared for duty, she wasn't the same. She was jumpier than usual, pulled her gun quicker than she should... It took months for her to be herself again..."Gibbs lost himself in the story wiping a few tears away as he thought of his missed second chance.

"I'm sorry, Gibbs... I truly am... I always suspected she meant a lot to you..."the former CIA operative gave his condolences, wondering how he would do in the new situation he found himself in...

Chief George Walsh walked into the squad room and shook his head. David was asleep at his desk, his computer looking through all the cases his partner had participated in or solved. Jasmine was asleep at her temporary desk, her computer running down victims and families that Casey had been involved with. The chief sighed, wondering why they spent all night working on the case.

David carefully rose up, trying to wake up without disturbing anyone. He got up, going to get coffee when he saw Walsh. "Good morning, Chief... How are you...?"the detective tried to lighten the mood.

"David... What were you doing here all night? You should've went home..."Walsh finally spoke. David shook his head.

"No way. Casey was hurt and I'm her partner. I'm gonna find who did this and make sure that they pay for it."David told his boss. "I'm not the only one who feels this way either. Okay, Tina, Dominic, and Jasmine have all stayed to try and find a break through in this case."David expressed. Walsh sighed.

"David... You can't investigate this case further... We can't investigate our own, and it's officially been made an SVU case. But since she is your partner, you can request which SVU detectives you'd like to work the case. That way you'll know the detectives and be able to trust them to get the job done."Walsh explained, not looking at the younger man.

David clenched his jaw. "WHAT?! First you give me a rookie I didn't want and now you're telling me I can't even investigate my own friend's assault?! The guy tried to _kill_ her and you're not gonna let me find out who it was that tried or why?! Unbelievable! Actually, you know what? I can believe it! Every time something happens that threatens to damage you're image with the other departments, something has to change. And it usually means someone gets hurt. What are you gonna do if that person tries to kill her again? What if he succeeds next time?! What if he goes after someone else?!"David was overly frustrated. Why couldn't his boss see that he and the others were much better suited to handle this case than anyone else? Why?

Walsh sighed. He knew it was hard for the young detective to understand, but it had to be done. Special Victims had more priority on this case than Homicide did... David had to understand it. "David... I know it can't be easy... But you have to understand that this is how it needs to be..."Walsh explained calmly. David shook his head.

"No. No, you don't understand. That's my partner's life you're trying to screw with. This squad is the better suited to work this case, not Special Victims."David argued, walking out.

Jasmine had been awake for the whole argument and bit her lip. "Chief...?"she asked. Walsh shook his head.

"Don't worry about him Jasmine... He just needs to cool down... Besides, his partner's in the hospital... That would put anyone in a bad mood..."Walsh explained to the young woman, walking back to his office...


	6. Chapter Five:Visiting With Casey

**The Unimaginable**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the other characters who may be making cameos from other shows. I do own my original characters though.**

**A/N:Warning: T for a reason. And I want to apologize ahead of time about the hospital protocols. I am not familiar with them and what I find are just bits and pieces I've picked up from watching cop shows and what I found online. So, I say, sorry. **

**Also, anything written in italics is either used for emphasis or it's a dream/nightmare.**

**A/N 2: I may not be uploading as much in the next few days. If you ask why, I have two words for you. Scattered Storms. Some are on they're way here... Others may not even hit... And then again, it may not even come. But this is just a precaution if there is one...**

**Chapter Five:Visiting With Casey**

Trent woke up to the smell of something cooking. He opened his eye carefully, raising up. Who in the world was cooking? In his kitchen? Trent carefully got up and walked into the kitchen and gaped when he saw Gibbs making breakfast. "You're cooking...? What's it gonna cost me? Is one of my kids sick? Or am I dying and I don't know it yet...?"Trent asked. Gibbs sighed.

"I didn't think you'd feel like cooking today, so I thought I'd be nice."Gibbs told the British man. Trent smiled weakly.

"Thanks... I'm gonna call the hospital... Make sure the kids and I can see Casey before I get them up..."Trent stated to Gibbs. The former marine nodded, continuing to cook. Trent went off into the living room to find his phone to call...

Moments later he returned, his head in his hands. Gibbs looked at him. "What is it? Can't visit her?"Gibbs asked.

"Not that... She... She woke up last night... But she when she woke up, she began to panic and they had to put her under again... They said she'd probably wake up again today... That she'd be better... And the kids and I can see her..."Trent said. The former marine smiled.

"Then why do you look so down?"Gibbs asked.

"Because she woke up and I wasn't there... They had to put her under again... I... I just can't imagine..."Trent swallowed and got a cup of the coffee Gibbs brewed, taking a drink, not fazed by the lack of sweetening. Gibbs put his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"She'll be fine... You may even be able to bring her home tonight... Or tomorrow morning..."Gibbs tried to soothe Trent. Kort sighed.

"I hope tonight. I can't stand not knowing about what the hospital is doing to her... Or if they're doing anything at all... It vexes me..."Trent complained. Gibbs sighed.

"I know it's tough... It's really tough... But I know she'll be fine... And you'll be fine after you see she's okay..."

David carefully walked into the hospital room, not wanting to alarm the woman sleeping in the bed. He sat down in the chair beside it, glad that the doctors had let him see her. "Casey... Things are getting bad... I'm... They're trying to take me off the case and give it to someone in SVU. We still don't know who it was that came after you. We have no motives... We... I have a knew rookie to break it... It's harder... When you're not there... It's bad..."David complained softly to his partner, looking down.

"Well David, things have been bad in this country since Osama Bin Laden taught his followers how to fly airliners into buildings. Why shouldn't we be doomed too...?"he heard a voice retort. David glanced up, wide-eyed.

"C-Casey... You're... Awake?"David asked, surprised. The woman in front of him carefully sat up, wincing slightly as she did.

"Yeah I'm awake... Can't sleep in this freakin' place with its stupid white walls. Drives me crazy... It's too... Too clean... And I'm not with my kids..."Casey complained. David gave a half-smirk.

"I overheard one of the doctors saying that Trent and your kids would be after lunch... I just had to see you now though..."David admitted. Casey swore.

"Trent? He's supposed to be in Los Angeles. At the lectures..."Casey shook her head, burying it in her hands. David carefully put a hand on her shoulder, only to have her jerk away from him. "Please... Don't... Don't touch me... Not right now..."he heard her ask softly. David swore mentally, withdrawing his hand.

"I'm sorry... I just... I was trying to be comforting..."David apologized. Casey smiled weakly.

"I know... I'm just... Touchy... Right now... Okay?"she explained. David bit his lip.

"Case... I know... What that guy did to you... I should have reminded myself before I did anything... I'm sorry."David told her. Casey looked at him for a moment before looking away.

"I see... But how do... You know.. Did the.. The doctors run a kit...? Is that how you know...?"Casey asked, glancing at him to see him nod. "Well... In that case.. You have my permission to use it... That is... If you need it..."Casey permitted. David smiled weakly.

"Thanks... But I can't work the case... Remember? Walsh took me off..."the detective responded. Casey shrugged.

"Never stopped you before... But if it will now... That's just so you can tell whoever else takes this case..."the brunette responded, laying back, wincing slightly. David shook his head.

"You shouldn't move around so much... Just rest..."David reasoned with her. Casey smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Daddy. Whatever you say."she taunted. David smirked before getting serious again.

"Do... You remember who attacked you, or at least, what he looked like?"David asked. Casey bit her lip.

"Yeah... I remember him... Kinda hard to forget when you see someone so often in nightmares..."Casey remarked, trying to be usual herself. David looked at her, knowing how scared she must really be.

"Okay... That's good... I can send a sketch artist to you... Combine that with your kit and we can nail the SOB..."David assured her. Casey looked at him.

"How are you gonna do that if Walsh turns my case over to someone at SVU?"Casey asked. David smiled slyly.

"Walsh said I could choose who I wanted to take over the case. He preferred someone from SVU... But I was thinking... Maybe your friends from D.C.. Agent Gibbs is already here anyway... One phone call from him and his team will be on it..."David connived. Casey looked at him.

"What is Jethro doing here?"she asked. David shrugged.

"From what I heard, he came with Abby to stay with the kids."he answered his partner. Casey shook her head.

"Great... Just great..."Casey put her head back in her hands. David looked down.

"I... I do need your answer... Would that be fine with you if Gibbs and his team worked the case..?"David asked. Casey shrugged.

"They get the job done quickly and efficiently... Yeah.. I guess it would be fine if Jethro agrees to it..."Casey answered. David smiled and got up.

"Oh... By the way... I smuggled this in for you... I wasn't sure when you'd wake up... But I knew you'd be hungry... And the food here sucks... So..."David carefully brought out a small bag, handing it to her. Casey opened it carefully and peeked inside, smiling.

"Thanks."

It was after lunch when Trent and the kids cautiously walked into the hospital room, wanting to be quiet if she was asleep still. Casey smiled when she saw them. "I was wondering when you guys would come to see me."Casey greeted. Corey ran up and hugged her, smiling.

"Mommy!"Corey greeted. Casey tensed up, wincing. She finally hugged him back. Trent shook his head.

"Corey. Your mother's probably still sore. Be gentle."Trent reprimanded. Corey pouted, Casey sighed and played with her son's curls.

"Trent. Relax. He missed me. I'm fine."Casey defended the young boy. Trent rolled his eye. Casey smirked. "I missed you too, Professor."she teased, making him smile. Corey backed away from his mom so Dakota could hug her, much more carefully than his brother though.

"You sure you're okay, Momma? We can bust you out if you want us too."Dakota told her, forcing a smile. Casey kissed his cheek.

"That's sweet, Koda... But I can't... I need to stay here... Just a little longer. That way the doctors know I can handle getting around by myself."Casey responded, forcing a smile. Carter hugged her next, noting the tensing.

"Well... It was only a thought..."Carter retorted, trying to make it a normal visit. Like nothing was wrong. Like her mother wasn't all bruised up and cut. Casey smirked.

"I know Baby Girl. I know." Casey commented to her daughter. Trent sat down in the chair by her bed.

"Just so you know, Dear..."Trent told her, carefully laying his hand down on the bed, smiling when she took it and squeezed reassuringly.

"And you, Professor Kort should've stayed in L.A. Those lectures were important to the school..."Casey mock scolded her husband. Trent cautiously kissed the top of her head, feeling her tense slightly.

"Well Casey, there are some things more important than some lecture. Like family."he retorted. Casey smiled weakly.

"And they told me you were heartless."Casey teased. Trent smirked and kissed the top of his wife's hand, smiling when she didn't wince. Carter shook her head.

"Need I remind you that there are impressionable children here for all that romance crap to be happening?"Carter taunted. Trent turned to face her.

"You, of all people, are telling that to me and your mother? This, coming from the girl who was talking on the phone for hours with some boy?"Trent raised an eyebrow, smirking. Dakota and Corey snickered. It wasn't often that "Daddy's Little Girl" got rebuked like that. Carter blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"When you put it that way... I guess I really don't have room to talk..."Carter recanted, kissing her dad's cheek. Trent smirked, rolling his eye. Yep... This was almost just like a normal family conversation... Almost...


	7. Chapter Six:Proposal

**The Unimaginable**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the other characters who may be making cameos from other shows. I do own my original characters though.**

**A/N:Warning: T for a reason. And I want to apologize ahead of time about the hospital protocols. I am not familiar with them and what I find are just bits and pieces I've picked up from watching cop shows and what I found online. So, I say, sorry. **

**Also, anything written in italics is either used for emphasis or it's a dream/nightmare. All mistakes are mine. I shouldn't write at night... But this had to be written now... Or I'd forget it... So here it is:**

**Chapter Six:Proposal**

David walked up the steps to the house, knocking on the door. Gibbs answered. "David... If you're looking for Trent, he's already gone with the kids to see Casey."Gibbs told the detective. David smiled at the older man.

"Actually... I already saw Casey this morning... I'm.. Here to see you... In fact... I've got a... Proposal of sorts for you..."David explained. Gibbs beckoned him inside, closing the door.

"Would you like some coffee?"Gibbs asked, trying to be a polite "host". David shook his head.

"No thank you... Um, is Abby here?"the younger man asked. Gibbs shook his head.

"No. She went to walk Benji a few minutes ago... Won't be back for another ten minutes or so..."Gibbs answered. The older man sighed. "Okay... So what kind of 'proposal' are we talking about here, David?"Gibbs asked.

"My boss took me off Casey's case. But he said I got to choose who took over. I want it to be you and your team. I ran it by Casey already and she seems okay with it... But I wanted you to have the final say before I said anything to Walsh."David prospected to Gibbs. The former marine sighed, thinking it over.

"My team has no standing David... I don't think I can help you..."Gibbs admitted. David smiled slyly.

"You can. But only by a technicality... Casey's dad was a marine before he was murdered back in 1990... Which means technically, Casey is the family of a marine... Which means you can investigate..."David replied. Gibbs smirked.

"David... I think we have just found a wonderful partnership. Let me call my team and we can talk to your boss afterward..."Gibbs responded, getting his phone out. David smiled, knowing his luck changed...

One of the nurses walked in. "I'm sorry Mr. Kort, but you and the children need to leave. Mrs. Kort needs her rest..."she stated. Casey sighed.

"Oh relax, Lynn... I am rested... What I need is to stay with my family..."Casey told the woman. This was the first time in awhile she got to see them, there was no way she was gonna have them taken from her so soon. Nurse Lynn shook her head.

"Mrs. Kort... Please... The sooner you're rested up, the sooner they can come back to see you... Okay?"Lynn reasoned. Casey sighed.

"Fine... Do as she says guys..."Casey told her kids. Corey kissed her cheek.

"We'll be back, Mommy... Really, really soon. Okay?"Corey reassured his mom. Casey smiled.

"Okay, Corey. I'll see you then."Casey told her son. Trent cautiously kissed the top of her head.

"We'll be back in a little while... Rest. I need you home as soon as possible..."Trent told her. Casey smirked.

"Yes, Professor Kort. Bye, Carter. Keep the boys out of trouble."she told her daughter. Carter smirked and carefully hugged her mom, feeling the later tense slightly.

"Yes Momma. I'll watch over them"Carter answered. Dakota rolled his eyes.

"Great, we're all gonna go to Juvy with her in charge..."Dakota stated. Carter hit him playfully.

"Spoil sport."the young girl told him, huffing dramatically. Her older-younger brother chuckled and walked over to his mom, kissing her cheek.

"Bye, Momma... See you later."The nurse walked them out and Trent carefully pulled her to the side.

"Lynn...? I have to ask... When can I take my wife home...?"he asked, hoping it would be sometime soon. The nurse sighed.

"It probably won't be for another few days... Maybe the end of this week..."she answered. Trent swore softly. The end of the week? Didn't this woman know what his wife meant to him? How much better he would be if she was home? Didn't she?

"Why do I have to wait that long?"Trent asked, feeling his panic rise carefully. The nurse put a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"Mr. Kort, I know it's difficult... But you must understand... Your wife had surgery to fix her rib cage... Doctor Charing is wanting to observe her to make sure she'll be okay. Once he deems that she's fine enough to go home, you'll be the first to know. I promise."Lynn assured the man. She didn't want to tell him that. But he wanted the truth. Besides, better he find out now then later.

Trent sighed. "Okay... I'll be back later this evening... Would... It be fine if I spent the night with her...?"Trent asked. The nurse sighed.

"Look... Come by when you do, bring a bag just in case... I'll ask the doctor what he thinks..."Lynn reassured the man. Trent smiled.

"Thank you..."

Abby walked back into the house, letting Benji off his leash. "There ya go boy. Home sweet home..."she said to the dog, petting his soft fur. The pooch whined softly, wagging his tail. Abby smiled and looked around. "Gibbs?! Gibbs?! Are you here?!"Abby called. She swore and looked around, finding a note.

_Abby. Went with David to Police Department. Gonna help his case. Tony and the others on their way. I'll be staying with them at the motel they book. I'll be back shortly to get my stuff.-Gibbs._

Abby sighed. Of course he was gonna get involved... But she couldn't blame him. If it wasn't for the fact that she trusted Dominic, she would be going over the evidence instead of him. But the goth trusted Dominic... For now anyway... But so help him if he screwed up the forensics and let the guy responsible for all this walk...

"You expect me to let NCIS take over? On what grounds Detective?"Walsh asked. David smiled innocently.

"Well, Chief... Casey is the daughter of a marine... Therefore, NCIS can have jurisdiction. Besides, Agent Gibbs has already called in his team. Not point in telling them 'no' now."David answered. Gibbs smiled.

"Chief Walsh, trust me when I say that my team and I will handle this case with the up-most care and respect. And my director was all aboard for us taking it..."Gibbs tried to ease the police chief into the idea. Walsh sighed.

"Alright. No use arguing with a Fed... Just keep us in the loop. Detective Martin and Officer Hudson will be you liaisons with this case."Walsh relented. David smiled.

"Thank you Sir."the detective told his boss. Walsh shook his head.

"No... No this is me repaying you for taking Jasmine even though I forced her on ya... This is my pay back... But I'm okay with it."Walsh assured the two men, smiling. "Now. Get out there and catch the monster who benched one of my best detectives."Walsh commanded. Both men smiled and walked out of his office...


	8. Chapter Seven:Team Efforts

**The Unimaginable**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the other characters who may be making cameos from other shows. I do own my original characters though.**

**A/N:Warning: T for a reason. And I want to apologize ahead of time about the hospital protocols. I am not familiar with them and what I find are just bits and pieces I've picked up from watching cop shows and what I found online. So, I say, sorry. **

**Also, anything written in italics is either used for emphasis or it's a dream/nightmare.**

**Chapter Seven:Team Efforts**

Trent and the kids walked into the house, immediately greeted by the joyful barking of Benji. Abby smiled as she walked in. "So how was Casey doing?"the goth asked. Trent smiled weakly.

"She's awake and giving the hospital staff problems. Pretty much being Casey."Trent answered. Abby snickered.

"I'm not surprised. She'll probably go postal on the poor doctors. Oh well.."Abby remarked wryly, causing the kids to snicker. Dakota glanced over at Benji, and Abby sensed his question. "Don't worry. I walked him already. You're welcome."Abby answered before she was asked. Dakota smiled and nodded, walking upstairs to his room, Corey following him. Carter looked at her watch.

"It's almost 3... Ruby and her mother will be here shortly..."Carter started out the door, Trent gently grabbing her wrist before she was gone.

"Where are you going with them?"he asked, confused. Carter rolled her eyes.

"We're gonna go see a movie... Remember? They asked me to go with them a few weeks ago? You and Momma said it was okay..."Carter tried to help her father remember. Trent sighed, the memory coming back.

"I remember. I just momentarily forgot is all..."he defended himself. Carter smirked and kissed his cheek.

"You're getting old Daddy... It's okay to admit it..."she teased, going outside to wait for her ride. Trent and Abby heard the car pull up and watched from the window, seeing her get inside the car, her friend in the passenger seat.

The Brit sighed, wanting to know how his daughter could go at a time like this. A time when family should be sticking together. He felt a small hand touch his shoulder. "Trent, relax. Everyone worries and stresses out in different ways. Like me for example, I make myself sick and refuse to eat and cry and swear and scream. For Casey it's just moving on and not thinking about it until the aftermath of it all just hits her. And then she bottles it up until she's alone. I know you used to favor alcohol and cigarettes and then that evolved to mourning quietly and not sleeping at night when you and Casey had that talk abou-"Abby began to ramble.

"You're point Abby?"Trent question, ready to get the goth to say what she was really going to say. Abby sighed.

"My point is; maybe Carter just needs space to cope... Let her cope her way and comfort her when she needs you to, otherwise you never know what she'll turn to for comfort. Girls her age will turn to anything that helps... Not eating, drugs, alcohol... And with some... Maybe even sex. Trust me, that's not something you want."Abby told him, looking down. She could feel his gaze on her, silently asking how she would know. She sighed. "Let's just say I have a niece who got caught up in a lot of crap a few years ago..."Trent nodded, understandingly. He looked around.

"Hey... Where's Gibbs...?"the Brit asked. Abby smiled sheepishly.

"He's going to stay at a motel with my 'Three Musketeers'."the goth told him. Trent looked at her, confused. Why on earth was Gibbs's team coming to Oxford? They didn't know Casey... Or at least, they didn't know her well... So why?

"How come? Why are they coming here?"Trent finally asked aloud.

"Because, David got taken off the case and he asked Gibbs to take over. He should be back by shortly to get his bags..."Abby got cut off by a knock on the door. "Speak of Devil and he shall appear."Abby smirked. Trent rolled his eye as he walked over to answer, Gibbs and David standing at the other side. Gibbs smiled sheepishly.

"Hey Kort. Just here to get my bags. Gotta big case to work."Gibbs greeted the Brit. Trent rolled his eye.

"You're right. It is a big case. My wife's."

Carter sat down beside Ruby at theater, trying to relax before the movie started. Her friend sighed. "Gonna tell me what's wrong with you, or am I gonna have to guess?"Ruby asked, turning to her friend. Carter sighed.

"I'm still worried about my mom I guess... She's okay and awake and everything, but... Something's not right there... She flinched when I hugged her, and I noticed she didn't let any of us touch her for too long... And her being alone in a hospital is very unnerving..."Carter blurted to her friend. The red head hugged Carter.

"It'll be fine Carter. These things work themselves out half the time... And she'll be home again in no time at all."Ruby comforted her friend. Carter smiled as the movie started up.

"I guess you're right... Maybe I just needed to get out of there for a moment..."

Tony led Ziva and McGee towards the luggage claim. After getting what they knew was theirs, he looked around the airport. "I found the Bossman. And he's with Davy Crochet."Tony pointed them out. Ziva shook her head.

"Tony. Give the man a snap, his partner was hurt and he was taken off the case. Do you know how hard that is for someone to accept...?"Ziva asked. Tony snorted.

"Ziva. It's break, not snap. And yeah. I know what it's like. In case you've forgotten, I lost two of my partners over the course of my life. One to a dirty police chief, and the other to a crazy Hamas leader."Tony retorted. Ziva bit her lip and looked down.

"You did not know Ari like I did... He was... Good. At least, until Eli sent him away... Then he changed... We all changed..."Ziva recalled. McGee looked at Tony, unsure of what to do. Tony sighed and gave her a one armed hug.

"I didn't mean it that way Zi... I just... Things like this upset me and I hate being told not to do something when I'm just trying to make the mood lighter... Okay?"Tony apologized. Ziva nodded and they walked over to Gibbs.

"So are we gonna unpack at the motel first Boss or are we just gonna jump in?"McGee asked. Gibbs looked at them.

"We're gonna jump in. The longer we wait, the farther away Casey's attacker gets."Gibbs answered. "That being said, Tony you need to go to Durham Regional Hospital ASAP. Take a note and sketch book and ask the Doc about Casey's kit. Ziva, McGee. You two are going back to the crime scene. Go over ever inch of it to see if the local LEOs missed anything. I'm going back to the police department to see if Dominic or Tina have found anything else."Gibbs directed. A chorus of "Yes Boss" and a "Yes Gibbs" rang out. The three almost went out the door before stopping.

"Uh... Boss... How are we gonna get to where we need to go...?"Tony asked. Gibbs smirked.

"We're borrowing the police department's vehicles... Please be cautious with them."Gibbs warned. McGee looked at Ziva.

"That means I'm driving."

Tony walked into the hospital and found the head nurse. "Excuse me, Ma'am. I am Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, and I am with NCIS. That stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service. I am here to see Casey Kort."Tony spoke to her. The nurse sighed and led him down to the detective's room. He walked in quietly, just in case.

Casey glanced up and smiled when she saw Tony. "Wow... You came all the way from D.C just to see me? I'm touched."Casey smiled, placing a hand over her heart for effect. Tony sat down.

"Normally I'd say you should be, but since this isn't a social call... I can't say that."Tony admitted. Casey sighed and laid back.

"Okay... Ask your questions... I can handle it."Casey told him, wanting to get it over with it. Tony got out the sketch book.

"I need a description of the man who attacked you. Might make it easier to find him... Just tell me what you remember and estimate what you're not sure of."Tony started them off. Casey sighed.

"Okay. He was Caucasian, green eyes and dark hair."she answered.

"Alright. Good... Can you describe his facial features...? Like if he had a beard or not, approximate age and height, piercings, tattoos, or maybe even scars...?"Tony inquired further. Casey sighed and closed her eyes.

"Clean shaven. He could be at the least 23 and at most 26... No piercings or tattoos or scars that I could see... I didn't get a good look at him at full height... But he couldn't be much taller than Jethro or shorter than Trent. I know he had bitten nails... That's the best I can do for you though Tony..."Casey tried to describe her attacker. Tony sketched, trying to keep her details in mind.

"That's fine Casey. You're lucky.. Most women can never truly describe what happened, let alone who did it to them. Have you ever seen this guy before he attacked you?"Tony asked. Casey shook her head.

"No... I don't think so... But he claims I knew his sister..."Casey admitted. Tony stopped sketching to look at her.

"Do you?"the federal agent asked. Casey shrugged slightly.

"I don't think so. I went through every case I've ever worked and I couldn't find anyone who looks like him and he never gave names. Just kept telling me that his sister suffered at the hands of a man and now I had to find out what it's like to be at a man's mercy. He hinted that she was sent to prison, but I'm not for sure..."the woman rambled. Tony forced himself to smile.

"Relax, Casey. We're gonna find him. And soon. Now tell me, does this look anything like the guy who attacked you?"Tony showed her the sketch. She looked down.

"Yeah... That looks like him..."

McGee looked around the bed, trying to find what he was looking for... Oh, who was he kidding? He had no idea what he was looking for. "Seems like CSU took everything that could be have been of use... I don't see anything else..."McGee told his partner.

"Speak for yourself McGee... I just found a binder. And it has newspaper clippings of some case."Ziva stated to McGee. The man looked up, confused.

"Lemme see that..."he walked over to the Israeli, taking the binder. "She's pretty..."McGee gestured to the young woman in the photo.

"What do the clippings say McGee?"Ziva asked. McGee skimmed it over.

"They're all dated back to 2004... It's about a murder case. Here it says, 'Mr. Logan Hammond was murdered in his home. The police are not releasing the details just yet, but it is speculated that he was murdered by poison. He is survived by his wife, Mrs. Claire Hammond and her family.' This one says, 'Claire Hammond, 27, is being accused of her husband's murder. Her attorney is claiming that it was done in self defense, stating that Mr. Logan Hammond beat his wife on a daily basis and that Claire had enough.' All of the clips are about the same murder..."McGee said, looking closer. He swore.

"What is it McGee?"Ziva asked. McGee showed her the clip he was looking at.

"Casey was the lead detective on that case. Maybe that was why whoever did this, did it..."McGee responded. Ziva took the binder, biting her lip.

"This is all we needed since neither of us found anything else... I'll bag and tag this and we can take it to Gibbs. Then we can ask Tony about what Casey told him..."the former Mossad officer told him, looking the binder's contents over...

Gibbs and David walked into Tina's autopsy room. "What did you find Dr. Cortes?"Gibbs asked. The blonde woman smiled.

"I found out who our dead man is. His prints finally came back from the lab and..."she began, noticing the men's looks, "and his name is Gordon Reid. College student at NCU. He's one of the background students, not really doing exceptionally well in class, but not doing badly either."The doctor didn't get a response, so she continued. "That little cabin we found Casey in is under Gordon's parents's name. I called them and they were upset about their kid's death, but even more upset that he stole their credit card to purchase the cabin."Tina told them.

"Did he have a roommate or a close friend? Someone he would've told about the cabin...?"David asked.

"Yeah. A Rico Anthony... A brilliant student according to his school records..."Tina began.

"Has he left town for any reason?"Gibbs asked, his gut getting a familiar feeling. Tina shook her head.

"No, he hasn't left. He's still at the campus according to his teachers.."Tina explained. David nodded, walking towards the elevator, Gibbs following behind him.

"You know... That name sounds familiar to me... I just can't remember where I've heard it though..."David confided to Gibbs.

"Yeah... My gut's churning about that guy... I say after my team gets back, we go and talk to him..."

"Agreed."


	9. Chapter Eight:The Truth Revealed

**The Unimaginable**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the other characters who may be making cameos from other shows. I do own my original characters though.**

**A/N:Warning: T for a reason. And I want to apologize ahead of time about the hospital protocols. I am not familiar with them and what I find are just bits and pieces I've picked up from watching cop shows and what I found online. So, I say, sorry. **

**Also, anything written in italics is either used for emphasis or it's a dream/nightmare.**

**Chapter Eight:The Truth Revealed**

Tony was the first to arrive back to the police station, soon followed by Ziva and McGee. Gibbs had them sit down. "Alright, DiNozzo, you report first. What happened?"Gibbs asked.

"Casey said the guy kept telling her that she would finally understand what it was like to be at the mercy of a man. That she would see why his sister did what she did. But Casey said she can't recall a single case that involved a woman that looked kind of like the guy. Says he's between 23 and 26, dark hair, and green eyes. Here's the sketch I did..."Tony showed Gibbs the sketch. "And here's the kit you asked me to get."he handed over the kit. Gibbs took both and looked towards David.

"Hey Jasmine. Will you take these to Dominic. Have him run both through the data bases. And have him compare the fluids in the kit to the fluids on the sheets."David told the younger woman. Jasmine nodded, taking the kit and sketch from Gibbs and heading for the elevator. Gibbs looked at McGee and Ziva.

"What did you two find?"the former marine asked. Ziva looked at McGee before speaking.

"We found a binder. It contains many newspaper clippings about a case in 2004. A Claire Hammond was found guilty of murdering her husband, Logan Hammond. Her defense was that Mr. Hammond continuously beat her."Ziva finally answered. Gibbs looked at McGee.

"Whose case was it?"Gibbs asked. David paled slightly.

"Casey's... And it was my first case with her... Claire killed her husband for some insurance money he had stashed away. Her lawyer tried to tell us that Claire snapped after years of abuse, but we couldn't find any proof that Mrs. Hammond's claims were true. Casey tried to get the woman to talk, but that didn't work either. Even had a shrink come in and assess Claire, and he even said she didn't have signs of being abused..."David answered instead of McGee. Gibbs turned to face the younger man.

"Something tells me that Claire lost the trial."Tony remarked. David nodded solemnly.

"Yeah. Big time. Found out from our ADA that she killed herself shortly after she was found guilty."David told the NCIS agents. Gibbs looked at McGee.

"Lemme see that binder McGee."Gibbs commanded. The younger agent handed the binder over to his boss. Gibbs read it over. "David. Who's that little boy with Claire's family?"Gibbs asked. David looked carefully at the clipping and swore.

"That's Claire's younger brother. Twelve year age difference, he was a big surprise to the family. Had a firm belief that his sister's husband was hurting her. Tried to convince me and Casey of it..."David replied. A realization hit him. "That guy Tina said was our dead guy's roommate... Rico Anthony... That was her brother's name..."David revealed to Gibbs. The older man looked at his team.

"Come on. We're going to NCU."Gibbs told his team...

Carter walked back into the house after Ruby had brought her back. She listened carefully as she walked, hearing the low voice of her father talking to Abby. "Hey..."she made herself known. Trent and Abby turned to face her.

"Hey... How was the movie?"Trent asked, getting up to hug his daughter. Carter hugged him back.

"It was fine... I just... Really needed to get out of the house for a little bit, Daddy..."Carter reassured her dad, knowing he was worried.

"I know."Kort reassured his daughter. Abby smiled.

"Aww. I always enjoy sweet father-daughter moments. They're always soooo sweet."Abby teased, lightening the mood. Trent and Carter chuckled, smiling. The younger girl looked at Trent.

"So... When are we gonna go see Momma again...?"Carter asked. The Brit sighed.

"Soon. Like now."Trent told her.

Casey smiled when the door opened and Trent walked in with the kids and Abby. "Hey guys. Nice to see you again."Casey greeted them. The boys smiled and immediately went to hug her, being careful as they did so. Carter smiled as Abby hugged her carefully, the later noting the slight tensing.

"Hey Case... I'm glad to see you. The kids have been great. And Benji hasn't given me any trouble either.. Yet..."Abby told her friend. Casey nodded.

"I'm glad you have been helping Trent out and watching the kids.. Thank you."Casey thanked her friend. The goth smiled.

"You're welcome."she smiled, watching as Trent carefully took his wife's hand. Carter looked at her mom.

"I saw the newest _Superman_ movie with Ruby today. It was lovely, though I'd prefer to not spoil the movie for you."Carter caught her mother up. Casey smiled.

"I'm glad you had fun Carter."Casey told her daughter, smiling...

Gibbs and his team made it to the university campus and got out of the car. Tony stopped one of the security guards. "Excuse me, Sir. But I need to know where I can find Mr. Rico Anthony. We have some questions to ask him..."Tony flashed his badge to the guard. "My name is Anthony DiNozzo, and I work for NCIS." The man looked at the Italian, then at the other federal agents.

"He's usually at the library or the science lab... Try them.. And if he's not there... His dorm number is 45... West Wing."the guard told them, leaving. Gibbs looked at his team.

"McGee and Ziva, you take the science lab. DiNozzo, I want you to go to the dorm room. I'm going to the library. Call if back up is needed."Gibbs directed. The team nodded and went their separate ways...

Ziva found the lab easily, letting McGee walk inside first. They looked it over and tsked their tongues... "Call Gibbs, tell him the lab is clear."Ziva told her partner. McGee already had his phone out making the call. He hung up.

"Said for you to go find Tony, I'm to go find him."McGee told her. Ziva nodded and began heading west towards the dorms, McGee headed in the opposite direction...

Tony was about to walk into the dorm room when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He jumped as he turned around. "Ziva! You scared me to death!"Tony exclaimed to the Israeli. Ziva smirked.

"Sorry Tony... But Gibbs told me to come here. And so here I am."Ziva apologized to him. Tony nodded, going over to the door again. He knocked.

"Federal Agents! We have warrant... Open the door!"Tony knocked. He waited about a minute before barging in, looking around. "Guess no one's home... But it gives a chance to look around. What do you think Ziva?"Tony asked, putting on his gloves. Ziva followed suite.

"Let's make discoveries Tony."she responded. The two began poking around the room. "Check this out Tony... He has been keeping a track of Casey's movements for a long time now..."Ziva turned his attention to a stack of binders Ziva found. He opened up a few of the binders, revealing clippings of other cases Detective Kort worked on, a schedule of when she would leave the precinct, and lists of convicts the detective put away.

"The guy's obsessed with her... Call the CSU people... They'll probably want all this to process."Tony commended, turning to face his partner, seeing she was already making the calls.

Gibbs waited for McGee before making his way into the library. He looked at the younger agent. "Okay, McGee. You take east, I'll take west. If you find him, keeping him detained until I get there."Gibbs commanded.

"Yes Boss."and with that, the two split up, going separate ways. Gibbs walked around, looking down aisles and at tables, trying to find the man he was looking for. After walking for a good bit, he saw a familiar looking man sitting in a chair, reading. Gibbs walked up to him.

"Rico Anthony?"he asked. The man glanced up.

"Who wants to know?"Gibbs held up his badge.

"NCIS special agent Gibbs. That's who."Gibbs told him. The man sighed.

"Yeah. I'm Rico. What does NCIS want with me?"Rico asked. Gibbs looked at him.

"Well... We have some questions for you about Detective Casey Kort. Your name came up and we're looking through all probable leads."Gibbs explained. Rico's eyes got big and he jumped up, Gibbs grabbed his wrists before he could leave. "Come on. You are gonna come down to the precinct and we're gonna have a little talk..."Gibbs coaxed.

Walsh walked into the squad room and saw David and Jasmine were talking. He smiled. "Glad to see you two are getting along."Walsh smiled. David shrugged.

"I got over her not being Casey and she got over me being a jerk. We're... Sort of okay now..."David replied. Walsh smiled and looked around, a confused look coming of him.

"Where are the NCIS agents?"Walsh asked. David glanced at the door, then back at his boss.

"They're gone to get Rico Anthony... His name came up in their investigation..."David answered. Walsh nodded.

"Well... I'm proud you're staying out of the investigation like I asked. It's best to try and stay out of it when our own is down."the chief told the detective. David rolled his eyes.

"The only reason I'm not out in the field with Gibbs's team is because I don't wanna lose my badge. And that is the _only _reason."David corrected the chief. Walsh sighed.

"I figured... But I'm still proud that you're listening to me for once."Walsh retorted, walking back to his office. Jasmine's phone rang, she answered and hung up moments later. David glanced at her.

"Who was that Ms. Hudson?"David inquired. Jasmine grabbed her bag.

"Well... I got one of Tony's 'call outs'. Agent Gibbs wants me to go over to the campus with CSU..."Jasmine admitted, walking towards the door. David swore.

"What did they find?"he asked, glancing towards the door to see she had already gone. He swore again. Why did they always have to leave when he had an important questions? Why?

Nurse Lynn walked into Casey Kort's room, looking at all the people inside it. "I'm sorry everyone, but it's late and Mrs. Kort needs her rest. You need to leave."Lynn commanded the group. She felt bad on the inside when she heard the kids grumbling about it, but she knew it had to be said. The nurse observed the children hug their mother good bye and the strange goth woman hug her patient. The husband cautiously kissed the top of Casey's head.

Lynn walked them out, not surprised when the husband pulled her aside. "Am I allowed to stay with my wife tonight?"Mr. Kort asked. Lynn sighed.

"Mr. Kort... I asked Dr. Charing about it... There's good news and bad news... Bad news is... He said no about staying with her. But the good news is, she will be yours to take home tomorrow if nothing happens."Lynn told him. She felt a lump in her throat when she saw the look on his face when she said no, but felt like soaring when she saw his look when she said tomorrow.

"Okay. Thank you Miss Lynn..."and with that he walked away. Lynn sighed. Some days she loved her job, others she hated it... Although tonight, she had mixed emotions about it. She sighed, walking back into her patient's room...


	10. Chapter Nine:Arrests

**The Unimaginable**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the other characters who may be making cameos from other shows. I do own my original characters though.**

**A/N:Warning: T for a reason. And I want to apologize ahead of time about the hospital protocols. I am not familiar with them and what I find are just bits and pieces I've picked up from watching cop shows and what I found online. So, I say, sorry. **

**Also, anything written in italics is either used for emphasis or it's a dream/nightmare.**

**Chapter Nine:Arrests**

Gibbs walked into the interrogation room, Rico looked up at the older man. "Agent Gibbs... Am I being charged with anything?"Rico asked. Gibbs sat down in the chair across from his suspect.

"No. Just have a few questions for you. Why do you think you're being charged with something? Did you do something wrong?"Gibbs questioned. Rico glowered his eyes.

"No. I have done nothing wrong. Ask your questions."the younger man commanded. Gibbs shrugged.

"Okay... So, what's your major at NCU?"the marine asked, luring the suspect into false security.

"Biology. I want to be a doctor someday."Rico answered. Gibbs nodded.

"So, how are you handling your roommate, Gordon Reid's death?"Gibbs asked, noting how the younger man paled at the mention of his deceased roommate.

"Um... Pretty well I guess... We... We weren't that close..."Rico tried to convince Gibbs. The older man shrugged.

"I was told otherwise. That you two were pretty close, enough he told you about that cabin he purchased on the outside of town."Gibbs replied. "So tell me, how close were you two again?"Gibbs asked.

"We were acquaintances. We weren't that close, just close enough to know things about each other..."Rico relented a little. The older man stared at the smaller man.

"Okay. I'll buy that for now... So, how did you hear the news of his death?"Gibbs inquired. Rico looked down.

"I found out from the news... He was shot in the head huh?"Rico asked. Gibbs raised an eyebrow. The gun shot wound was never released to the press. Gibbs gave the boy a questioning look before laying a folder down in front of Rico.

"Okay... You wanna be a doctor? Tell me, what's your diagnosis of Detective Casey Kort? You know an awful lot about her."Gibbs opened the folder, showing images of the newspaper clippings and schedules of said detective. "We took these from your dorm room... Any particular reason you stalked her?"Gibbs asked. Rico swore.

"I want a lawyer. Now."Rico finally responded. Gibbs looked at him questioningly.

"Why? We're just talking... I was just wondering about her, seeing as how she's laying in a hospital bed right now..."Gibbs stated, trying to fight the smirk. Rico's face contorted into a grimace.

"She's... Alive?"he asked. Gibbs smirked. Oh this guy was hanging himself.

"I can't answer that. You asked for a lawyer."Gibbs answered.

"Okay. I recant. I don't want a lawyer. Tell me if she's alive."Rico recanted to Gibbs.

"Then, yes. She's alive and doing fairly well, considering what had been done to her."Gibbs explained. Rico looked at him.

"And you think I did it?"Rico asked. Gibbs shrugged.

"I dunno.. Did you?"Gibbs asked. Rico glared.

"No. I didn't touch the woman."Rico growled out. Gibbs shrugged.

"Whatever you say..."

David glared into the interrogation room. Oh how he wished he could do more than just observe. He wanted to be in there. "Trust me, it's better for everyone that you're out here instead of in there."he heard Tony's voice say. David turned to face the agent.

"That's what people keep telling me, but it doesn't feel right to me... I'm usually in there... And... It's killing me..."David admitted, looking down. Tony placed a comforting hand on the other man's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. Gibbs knows what he's doing."Tony assured him. Ziva walked up.

"Where is Gibbs?"the Israeli asked. Tony gestured to the door.

"Interrogation... Why?"Tony asked, intrigued. Ziva showed him a folder.

"Rico Anthony is our guy. The DNA we took from his room matches the semen in the rape kit and the semen in the sheets. And his fingerprints we took from his books matched the unknown print on Casey's gun. Gibbs needs to know."Ziva quickly explained. Tony nodded and knocked on the door.

"Hey Boss. We need you out here."Tony called. Gibbs walked out, a glare on his face.

"How many times do I have to remind you of rule 22. Never, ever bother me during an interrogation."Gibbs reminded them. Ziva showed Gibbs the folder she had.

"This is important though Gibbs. Rico is our man. We have DNA evidence."Ziva replied, opening up the folder for Gibbs. He looked it over and smirked.

"Thanks Zi. And tell Dominic and McGee good job."Gibbs expressed to Ziva. The Israeli nodded her agreement as Gibbs walked back in.

Gibbs walked back into the room. "Stand up Rico."Gibbs commanded. Rico did, a confused look on his face.

"What's going on?"he asked. Gibbs got behind him and handcuffed him.

"You're under arrest for the murder of Gordon Reid and the assault and rape of Detective Casey Kort. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you by the state."Gibbs began mirandizing the boy. Rico struggled.

"I wanna lawyer!"he yelled over and over again. Gibbs looked up at the window leading to observation and nodded, giving a small smile. The kid would break down before the day was up. He was sure of it... But for now, the nightmare was somewhat over, at least, Rico was off the streets...

It was earlier the next morning when Gibbs walked into the hospital room, Casey was awake, smiling at him. "So... How'd it go Jethro?"Casey greeted. He smiled.

"Fairly well... We caught the guy. He's being held for trial at the nearby prison ward... It's not looking likely that he'll be getting out anytime soon..."Gibbs answered. Casey nodded.

"I see... So what did he have against me? What did I do to him?"the brunette woman asked. The former marine looked out the window.

"His name is Rico Anthony. His sister's case was one of yours... Claire Hammond?"Gibbs asked. Casey swore.

"The man was her little brother? Wasn't it?"Casey asked. Gibbs nodded.

"Yeah... He had been planning to talk to you since his sister hung herself... But then after awhile, he just wanted you to feel his sister's pain since you didn't believe her... And poor Gordon was supposed to have been out of town. He came by the cabin and must've saw something incriminating because Rico shot him in the head... Nothing more we can do until the trial begins..."Gibbs admitted. Casey smiled weakly.

"Thanks Jethro.. For everything... So... Does this mean you and your team are going back to DC?"Casey asked. Gibbs nodded.

"Yeah... Abby too since you're getting to come home today."Gibbs contributed... Casey nodded.

"Okay... Will you tell them all I said thank you? I'd hate for them to go and not be thanked."the detective admitted, sitting up. Gibbs smirked.

"Oh... They know they did a good job. Trent and Walsh actually thanked them."Gibbs remarked. Casey pouted playfully.

"But Walsh _never _thanks me and David. What makes you guys so special?"Casey mock complained. Gibbs snickered.

"I dunno.. Maybe it's because we don't argue with the brass as much as you do."Gibbs retorted. Casey scoffed.

"Whatever! You have a history of fighting with everyone who's above your chain of command. Everyone. I even witnessed you fighting with Morrow when he was NCIS's director."Casey recalled. Gibbs smirked and shrugged.

"Well... I can't say that I didn't try to get my way respectfully... They just don't understand the importance of some cases..."the former marine remarked. Casey snickered.

"Sure, sure."


	11. Epilogue:Homecoming

**The Unimaginable**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the other characters who may be making cameos from other shows. I do own my original characters though.**

**A/N:Warning: T for a reason. And I want to apologize ahead of time about the hospital protocols. I am not familiar with them and what I find are just bits and pieces I've picked up from watching cop shows and what I found online. So, I say, sorry. **

**Also, anything written in italics is either used for emphasis or it's a dream/nightmare.**

**A/N:This chapter is written from Casey's POV instead of Third Person POV for a reason. The chapter wasn't right from the Third Person... So I did it from her side.**

**Epilogue:Homecoming**

It was later that evening when Trent finally got to bring me back home and give me the news that Walsh sent. If I step foot in the precinct before a month runs out, my badge was his. But I had no complaint. I needed the down time.

And I was ready to be out of that forsaken hospital with it's too white walls. Ready to be with my loving family. My family. I smiled as Trent opened the front door for me, Corey instantly running to hug me. I smiled and kissed the top of his head. The next few hours consisted of catching up with the family, eating dinner, and tucking in the boys.

I felt out of place though... I missed so much... I caused Trent to have to leave his lectures for home... For me... I will admit... It was nice to see him, but still... I made a stupid mistake in leaving the squad room alone.. I should've waited for David... But then David could've been killed... Why was this difficult...? Because nothing is easy... If everything were easy and simple, profilers would be out of the job and I wouldn't be challenged everyday...

Walking into the bedroom, I began looking through drawers, getting out a pair of pajama bottoms and one of Trent's shirts, and a change of underwear. I walked to the bathroom, locking the door behind me, desperately needing a shower. Stripping down, I turned on the water waiting for it to turn warm.

When it did, I stepped in, letting the water hit me. I sighed, feeling the water hit my back. It felt pretty good, letting everything wash off me. My mind flashed to the room... To the nightmares.

_He had lost patience with my clothing, with me; and had stopped trying to remove my pants. Instead, I felt him pressing the blade against my stomach, making small incisions. I would've screamed if I felt like I could breathe. He ran the blade along my cheek, and I felt a liquid running down, into my mouth. Blood. My blood. I struggled against the handcuffs, trying to get away. The back of his hand hit the side of my face, the sting overbearing. "Stay still."he commanded._

_His hands wandered back down to my pants, going to try again. This time he used the knife to cut down the sides, I flinched, feeling the cold blade on my leg. Why? Why was this happening? I kept asking myself, kept thinking of a way out._

_A lump formed in my throat when I felt one of his hands caressing me between my legs. "Please... Just stop... Please..."I had pleaded with him, his response was to laugh, continuing anyway._

I fell to my knees, feeling tears prick my eyes. I should tried harder to get away... I should've made him kill me before all of that happened... I should've screamed... Why didn't I scream?

'Because you knew that it was pointless to waste your voice screaming. He would've cut your throat and killed you then and there...' A little voice reminded me. I shook my head, wetting a wash cloth and putting soap on it.

I scrubbed myself down with the cloth, trying to rid myself of the man's touch, trying to make the images go away...

It was about twenty minutes before I got out of the shower to dry off. I changed into the pajamas I brought in with me and walked out, placing the towel and dirty clothes in their respectful hampers. When I walked back into my bedroom, I found myself face to face with Trent. "You okay? I was coming to check on you... You never take a shower that long..."his voice was filled with concern, his eye with panic. I smiled weakly.

"I'm fine Trent... I just... Really needed to clean up..."I answered. He looked me over, the concern still there.

"Your skins beyond irritated looking... What did you do? Try to burn it off?"he asked, a half-joke hidden in the question somewhere. I sighed.

"I... I had to get rid of him... Of the images..."I admitted, my eyes tearing up again. He bit his lip, carefully wiping the tears away. I tensed, not yet entirely ready for anyone's touch yet. Trent pulled away carefully, apologizing. I shook my head. "It's not your fault... I... I know I should trust that you're not gonna hurt me... But..."I couldn't finish my sentence, I felt tears falling. He took my hand, kissing the top of it.

"We're gonna be okay, Casey. Don't get frustrated at this. It's normal for someone who victimized. And it will pass in time... I'm sure of it."Trent tried to convince me, smiling. I could tell it was a weak one though. I swore.

"I'm not a victim, Trent. Victims die. I survived. I'm alive. I'm a survivor."I corrected him, smiling just as weakly as he was. He chuckled softly, carefully taking my hand again.

"Come on... Bed... Or if you rather, I could sleep on the couch and let you have the bed..."Trent rambled. I shook my head.

"No way. Bed. Both of us. I can sleep on my side, and you on the other... That's a better compromise..."I convinced him. Trent smiled, really smiled making my heart flutter just a bit, causing me to smile too.

"Okay... But if you need me to, tell me to go the couch... I'm sure Benji could deal with my company."he half-joked. I smiled and carefully kissed his cheek, going to lay down on the bed. He laid down beside me, but with enough distance for me to be comfortable. "Goodnight, Casey... I'm here if you need me..."Trent reiterated. I smiled.

"Goodnight... I love you."I replied. I turned to face him, just in time to see him smile.

"Love you too. Now sleep, Love... You need it."Trent reminded me. I smiled and closed my eyes, and for the first time in awhile, I wasn't scared to fall asleep... I wasn't scared to dream...


End file.
